Embodiments disclosed herein relate to telephonic and virtual conferences. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein provide progressive, targeted, and variable conference feedback tones.
Conferencing systems may emit a feedback tone which notifies the moderator and participants that a caller has joined or disconnected from the call. The conferencing system may allow moderators to turn this feature on or off. The playback of the tone during a conference may be disturbing, but disabling the feature may also be problematic in certain situations.